bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yawara Chatora
|romaji= Chatora Yawara |alias= |Tora}} |birthday= February 29th |age= 31 |gender= Male |hair= Brown |eye= |height= 189 cm (6'2") |weight= |bloodtype= A |quirk= Pliabody |status= Alive |birthplace= Ehime Prefecture |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Pussycats |teams= Pussycats Hideout Raid Team |fightingstyle= Close Combat |debut= Chapter 72 |debutanime= Episode 41 |voice= Shinnosuke Ogami |eng voice= Marcus D. Stimac |image gallery= Yes }} |Chatora Yawara}}, also known as the hero |Tora}}, is a Pro-Hero and member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Appearance Yawara is a tall, muscular transgender man with short brown hair and a small triangle shaped beard. He has blank white eyes with black markings surrounding them. Tiger wears a brown version of the Pussycat's hero costume. Gallery Tiger manga.png|Tiger in the manga. Personality Yawara is a very macho, strict and intimidating man who almost always has a fear-inducing aura surrounding him. At the same time, he maintains the same level of goofy eccentrics as his teammates. Tiger appears to take the duty of training U.A. High students very seriously. Almost everyone he encountered among the students was immediately intimidated by his presence. He is unafraid to push his students, in fact, he invites them to break their muscles so they can grow back stronger. Tiger does not tolerate any slacking off, and is willing to physically punish students who are not "Plus Ultra". Tiger also has a caring side. He is very adamant about protecting both the students and his teammates. He became enraged at the sight of Pixie-Bob's assault at the hands of Magne. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Students from U.A. High travel to the Pussycat's reserve to train over the summer. Tiger and the Wild, Wild Pussycats introduce themselves to Class 1-B on the second day of camp. While the girls introduce themselves by explaining their quirks, Tiger says that he has the ability to defeat and dismantle anyone in a fight. Tiger instructs all power up and strength type students to train with him and already has Izuku Midoriya stretching repeatedly. Tiger confronts Izuku and asks him to attack. Izuku tries to land a 5% Detroit Smash, but Tiger is easily able to avoid and counter. Tiger sends Izuku flying into a tree and notes that his muscles are not ripping apart yet, thus not getting stronger. He continues training and encouraging Izuku, while Kota Izumi silently watches them from behind a tree. The next day, Tiger catches Izuku talking his teacher Shota Aizawa. He confronts Izuku and says he is not going beyond. That night, Tiger and the others notice the mountain has been set on fire. Tiger is caught off guard when Pixie-Bob is attacked by Magne and Spinner. Izuku tries to rush to her side, but Tiger cuts him off and stands off with the villains. Once Kenji threatens to kill Pixie-Bob, he says that he will not let him. After Shuichi interrupts them and introduces himself, Yawara angrily reprimands him for scarring Ryuko's face. Both Yawara and Mandalay fight Kenji and Shuichi respectively. Kenji sees that Shuichi is having trouble dealing with Shino and uses her Quirk to pull Shino towards her. Suddenly, Yawara punches Kenji which frees Shino from Kenji's grasp. Yawara then punches Kenji again, but this time Kenji is able to block Yawara's attack. While getting up, Shino informs Yawara that she is unable to communicate with Ragdoll, which she considers strange since she normally answers her immediately. Yawara continues fighting Kenji and holds his own. Yawara is able to immobilize Kenji by wrapping his arms around the villain. Yawara and Shino plan to take in Kenji and Shuichi, but Kurogiri appears and rescues the two villains. Hideout Raid Arc Two days later, Yawara joins the Police Force and a large number of Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki Bakugo. Yawara states that his teammate Tomoko was kidnapped by the Vanguard Action Squad and that he will rescue her; he notes that the League of Villains has a number of hideouts instead of one. Yawara, Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomus while Yawara rescues Tomoko. Hakamata informs Naomasa Tsukauchi that the warehouse has been cleared. Yawara attempts to speak to Tomoko but she is unresponsive. Suddenly, All For One appears in the shadows and apologizes to Yawara, explaining that he stole Ragdoll's Quirk. Before the Pro Heroes can act, All For One destroys the warehouse while damaging the surrounding area. Hakamata reacts quickly and manipulates his fellow Pro Heroes clothes, causing Yawara to be reeled back, allowing him to survive All For One's attack. However, Yawara is still heavily injured by the attack. While Edgeshot and Endeavor assist All Might, Yawara rescues the trapped civilian whom All Might was protecting in order to alleviate his burden. After All Might defeats All For One, Yawara returns home. The Pussycats comfort a crying Tomoko after her hero license was suspended due to losing her Quirk. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc When the Pussycats visited U.A., Yawara and his team did their introductions again before giving the students chocolate that his friends made. Yawara apologizes to Katsuki for not properly protecting him when he got kidnapped but the latter tells him not to worry himself. Quirk and Abilities : Yawara's Quirk allows him to stretch and flatten his body. Enhanced Strength: Yawara has enhanced physical strength as he is able to apprehend and defeat Kenji Hikiishi, a villain who has some notoriety. Trivia *Yawara's name contains the characters for , and . *Yawara is a transgender man. Born biologically female, he transitioned in Thailand a long time ago, bringing his external appearance and social presentation in line with his masculine internal identity. *Yawara's favorite things are his teammates. *Yawara's voice actor, Shinnosuke Ogami, also voices Death Arms, another Pro-Hero. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Plus Ultra, right? Then show me that Ultra!" References Site Navigation pl:Yawara Chatora Category:Characters Category:Transgender People Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Hideout Raid Team